The Baby That Brought Us Together
by Fan4000
Summary: AU, OC The year is 1995. Kaoru finds herself pregnant after her and her boyfriend broke up and he left. Now Kaoru turns to her close friend Kenshin for help. Can love bloom between them? or not? R&R please. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE
1. Prologue: Unexpected News

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with this new story. My other stories, One Night Can Change Your Life, Forever and My True Love? I'll try to update by this weekend. Please enjoy my new story.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (sniff, sniff)  
  
Summary: The year is 1995. Kaoru's boyfriend leaves her and she finds herself pregnant with his child. Kaoru then turns to the one person she can trust to keep her secret till she announces her pregnancy. Will love bloom between the two? *More of a complete summary in my bio section under current stories.  
  
Prologue  
  
Unexpected News  
  
October 15, 1995  
  
Kaoru had returned from the store to the empty apartment that was covered in boxes with her things inside. Kaoru's boyfriend or should I say ex- boyfriend, Hugo, had gone back to America. She was not sad about his leaving. He had been cheating on her with her now former best friend, Molly. Finding out about the affair devastated Kaoru. She was angry with both Molly and Hugo. She had known things were not working out between Hugo and herself, but knew that their relationship would survive because they were in love or so Kaoru thought.  
  
Molly had gone to America to be with Hugo. She had called Kaoru several times with apologies and hopes of still being friends. Kaoru never returned her calls. Her heart was still broken. She had packed her things and was planning on staying with her friend, Kenshin till she found a place. She couldn't stay in this apartment; it held too many memories for her.  
  
Kaoru entered the bathroom and closed the door. She got out the box from the plastic bag and opened it. She took the white stick and read the directions. After doing what she needed to do, she set the timer, and waited three minutes. Each second that went by was pure torture for Kaoru and then she heard the timer go off. Kaoru bit her lip and walked nervously to the counter, she checked the box first to see the results. If it was one line, negative and if it was two lines, positive. Kaoru took a deep breath and picked up the white stick. She looked at the circles and her eyes were in shock when she saw what she saw.  
  
'Two lines. I'm pregnant.'  
  
Kaoru sat on the bathroom floor for what seemed like eternity. For once, Kaoru wished time would just stop right then and there, but she knew it was impossible. No one could stop time, but God himself, however, God was cruel to her this time. She had hoped when she was puking and becoming dizzy and tired all the time that she wasn't pregnant, that it was a false alarm, but the test didn't say so when she looked at it again. She always wanted children, but she wished this baby could have a father figure in his or her life. Kaoru wasn't about to call or even find Hugo. Maybe it was her pride or maybe it was her fear of rejection from him, but all she knew was that she didn't want to see him.  
  
Kaoru showered and got into her sleeping bag. She had sold most of her furniture for income in finding a new place. Kaoru tried hard to fall asleep. It wasn't the hard and cold floor that was keeping her awake, it was the thought of having a child alone who would never know who his or her father was. Kaoru sighed and turned on her back and fell asleep. Hoping to make a good decision tomorrow.  
  
~~~~****~~~~~  
  
How do you like it? Sorry it's so short. Please review and thanks for reading. Please be sure to check out my other stories. Thanks again.  
  
^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1: Tears of Truth

Author's Notes

Elsa, Rinfirithiel, marstanuki, gaby (hyatt, Pzanna, and Hiei's-Dark- Angel03 thank for your reviews and support.

I hope everyone had a nice Christmas, mine was good.

This story I put as a drama/romance. Drama will be involved for the next couple of chapters, but I'm not sure about the whole story. Just wanted to let you all know.

Please enjoy chapter 1.

Chapter 1

Tears Of Truth

October 16, 1995

It was late afternoon; Kaoru had packed all her things and put them into her car. She bid her landlord a farewell and got in the car. Her hand shook slightly as she put the key in the ignition and turned it to start the engine. Kaoru felt slightly startled by the sound of the engine.

'Okay Kaoru, calm down it's just the engine.'

Kaoru then pulled out her parking space and away from the apartment building forever. She stopped at a red light and felt like a bridge of tears she was trying to hold back were about to let loose like a rushing waterfall. She, however, kept strong and held back her tears. Kaoru saw the red light turn green and headed towards her destination: Kenshin's apartment.

Kaoru pulled into an empty parking space, turned off the engine, and pulled her key out of the ignition. She opened the door and got out. She moved to the back seat and opened the door. She got out two suitcases, placed them down, and closed the open doors. She got a look at the apartment building and sighed.

Kaoru came to the door and looked at the mailboxes and found number 15 marked on one of them. She pressed the button on the mailbox and waited for a buzz on the door and sure enough she heard the buzz and opened the door. Kaoru felt a presence in front of her. When she saw the figure with red hair she immediately knew who it was.

"Hi Kaoru" he said with a smile on his face and his arms out.

"Hi Kenshin" she said and embraced his hug.

Kaoru had seen he changed a little since she last saw him. His bangs were a bit shorter and his smile a bit wider, other than that he was still the same person he always was. Same eyes, same happy attitude, and his hair was still in a ponytail. His warm hug and smiling face made Kaoru happy, not a lot, but a little.

"How are you Kaoru?" he after releasing her from his hug.

"I'm fine and you?" she asked with slight sadness.

"I'm fine. I know your feeling sad now Kaoru, but don't worry you'll feel better soon, I know you will, that I do" he said with a smile that could melt anyone's heart.

However, it didn't melt Kaoru's heart. She replied depressively, "Maybe."

"Let me get those bags for you."

"Okay, thank you."

"Your welcome. Where are your other things?"

"In the car."

"Okay, we will get those as soon as I bring these up. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Well, I'm making chicken and rice. I hope that's okay?"

"It's fine."

After they had finished getting Kaoru's things unpacked and put away, Kaoru sat down in an empty chair with a plate in front of her. She looked up as Kenshin put the food and drinks on the table. He sat down in the seat across from Kaoru and began to put the rice on his plate while Kaoru put some chicken on her plate.

Kaoru picked at her chicken, "What kind of chicken is this?"

Kenshin looked up and swallowed his rice before speaking, "It's Italian chicken. Just chicken with some Italian dressing on it."

"Sounds good" she said plastering a smile on her face that couldn't fool anyone.

"Try the rice" he said smiling continuing to cut his chicken.

"I will" she said.

Kaoru put her fork in the white rice and took a bite before letting out a sob that turned to crying. Kenshin heard the sobs and looked up to see Kaoru crying with her hands covering her eyes. Kenshin rushed to her side, "Kaoru, what's wrong?" he said removing her hands from her face and wiping away the tears that stained her pale face.

"I . . . I'm . . . pre . . . pregnant" she said through muffled sobs before falling onto his shirt and crying on his shirt clutching it tightly.

"ORO?" was all Kenshin could say. He closed his arms and held Kaoru in a tight yet gentle embrace, rocking her back and forth while stroking her hair with his hand and calmly saying, "Don't cry. Everything will be alright."

I hope you all liked this chapter. Chapter 2 will be out ASAP. Sorry for the long update. New stuff for Christmas gets you addicted to not do anything else but use them. Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Decisions of Misery

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's Notes

Thank you for the reviews.

I know it's been a while and I apologize for the long wait. My dad opened a new business Jan. 23 and I've been helping out and working there. I also had a lot of schoolwork to do. Again I apologize for the delay.

Here's Chapter 2.

WARNING: Serious issue will come up in this chapter when Kenshin and Kaoru are talking at breakfast time.

Chapter 2

Decisions of Misery

October 17, 1995

It was early in the morning. Kenshin awoke to a ray the small sunlight through the curtains of his living room. He suppressed a yawn and realized he was on the couch with his arms holding a tear stained face Kaoru. Kenshin had stayed up till 12:30 in the morning comforting Kaoru. There were so many questions he wanted to ask. Such as, Who was the father? Does he know? If not are you planning to tell him? He didn't ask these questions due to seeing the pain and sadness Kaoru's eyes showed and the locked up emotions she had most likely held back since she found out she was pregnant. Kenshin looked down at Kaoru and saw that she was still sleeping. He gently removed himself from Kaoru, gently laid her head on a nearby pillow, and put a blanket on her. He then went to make breakfast.

Kaoru awoke when she smelled something tasty and good. She remembered what happened last night and how Kenshin had comforted her, rocking her back and forth and trying to calm her sobs down while holding her. She has found herself not in his arms but on the couch. She then walked to the kitchen after pulling the blanket off her.

Kaoru walked in to see Kenshin cooking eggs and bacon.

"Good morning Kenshin."

"Good morning Kaoru" he said turning to her with a bright smile "how are you feeling?"

"Okay, but I'm still sad" she said walking drowsily to the chair with a frown upon her face.

Kenshin returned to the pan and had a sad look upon his face. It saddened him to see one of his close friends so unhappy. Kaoru didn't have her usual smile that would brighten anyone's day and her eyes were full of pain and sadness. Kenshin understood why, but it hurt him to see her so saddened. He finished cooking the food, placed them on plates, and brought them to the table with some milk.

Kaoru and Kenshin ate in silence. Neither one wanted to talk. Kenshin still wanted to ask her question, but refused to say anything.

"If you want to ask me something go ahead and ask?"

Kenshin looked up from his plate, "How could you tell?"

"I could tell from te way you keep staring at me with curiosity," she said looking up at him.

"Well, there are some questions I'd like to ask you?" he said putting his utensils down and scratching the back of his head "but I'm not sure if I should ask them.

Kaoru folded her hands and placed them on the table, "Go ahead. I won't be angry" she said with sincerity in her voice.

"Okay, the father is Hugo Bassett, right?"

"He's the only man I've been with."

"Does he know?"

"No, I found out about my pregnancy two days ago."

"Okay, are you planning to tell him?" there was a long pause of silence after he asked. They both stared at each other with serious looks on their faces "Well, are you going to, Kaoru?"

"I don't think I am."

"Why not?"

"Because while we were eating in silence I made a decision."

"Okay."

"Part of the reason I'm not telling him is because I'm mad at him and he loves Megan now, not me."

"And the other part?"

"I've thought long and hard about this decision and it's so hard to say, that I can't even believe I'm saying it" she said while tears began to form in her eyes.

Kenshin became worried and frightened at where this was going, "Kaoru, you aren't thinking of . . . you know?"

"Having an abortion?" she said staring at him while tears ran down her cheeks.

Kenshin was now more concerned and scared then ever, "Kaoru, please tell me that you aren't?"

"Kenshin I can't lie to you. Truth is I'm going to do it."

Kenshin sat wide-eyed and shocked.

"Please don't look at me like that. I can't have this baby. The father of this baby doesn't want me or love me and I don't think I'll be able to care for this baby on my own. So, I'm sorry to tell you this Kenshin, but yes I'm going to do it" Kaoru said it with seriousness.

"Kaoru, you can't do it. This is a human life inside you, you can't . . ."

"Kenshin, I've thought long and hard about this. I need to do this, I'm sorry you feel to way you do, but I made my decision. Please don't try to change my mind." Kaoru got up from her seat and went up to her living room. Kenshin sat there and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe what Kaoru had just decided. He got up and went to the living room and saw Kaoru on the couch with a phone in her hand and an open phonebook on her lap. "Hello, I'd like to make an appointment for an abortion."

Once Kenshin heard this he hid his eyes with his bangs. He felt saddened by Kaoru going through with this. He looked up and saw Kaoru with the phone still in her hand.

"Yes, Kaoru Kamiya . . . this Friday will be fine . . . yes, thank you, bye" with that Kaoru hung up the phone and Kenshin noticed the sadness in her eyes.

I hope you liked chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be out as soon as possible.

Keep in mind that abortion is a serious thing to consider. I'm not telling people to abort their unborn child. This is just for the use of this story. I go to Catholic school and I learned about abortion and the effects


	4. Chapter 3: Decision Made

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Author's Notes

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate all your support. I was hoping to get this up earlier in the week, but homework and my job got in the way. Sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Decision Made

October 22, 1995

Buzz Buzz

A hand hit the alarm that read 8:00 AM. The figures awoke and turned over on his back his hair in a slight mess. He thought and realized what day it was. He sat up with eyes as wide as saucers. 'It's Friday' he thought. He quickly got up, grabbed his robe, and headed to the living room.

Once he reached the phone he dialed down a number and waited for someone to pick up, "Hello, this is Mr. Himura I'm taking a sick day. . .I have a bit of a stomach ache and a headache. . .yes thank you, bye." He hung up the phone and got up only to hear a noise in the kitchen and went to go investigate.

He poked his head to the entrance of the kitchen and saw Kaoru sitting down at the table drinking a glass of water. She was dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt and looked very nervous. Kenshin's eyes softened at the picture he saw in front of him, he felt saddened by what Kaoru's was doing today. He had hoped she would have changed her mind by now, but to no avail she hadn't.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked up from her glass, "Yes Kenshin?"

Kenshin walked over to her and sat down in an empty chair, "what time to you have to be at the clinic?"

"10:00."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"I'd like that every much Kenshin. I'm so nervous."

'You should be' Kesnhin thought 'oro? Why do I have to act this way? I don't support her decision, but I have to be there for her now. I just hope she knows what she's doing.'

"Of course I'll go with you Kaoru. I'm going to call work and tell them I'm out sick" Kenshin said putting on a fake smile.

"Okay I'll go get ready" she said getting up.

"Alright and I'll get dressed after calling work."

The ride to the clinic was silent. Kenshin was starting to really worry about Kaoru. He was scared for her. He knew that changing her mind now would be impossible; he just wished that Kaoru would do the right thing.

For Kaoru, it was different. She was scared beyond belief. Unsure of what she was doing was right or wrong. She had it going through her mind day after day and night after night. She wasn't sure, all she knew was that she couldn't have this baby. But what if she was wrong? She just didn't know anymore.

They came towards the clinic and parked the car in an empty parking space. As they walked up the sidewalk, Kenshin held Kaoru's hand and Kaoru put her other hand of his. As the sliding door opened Kaoru's heart was beating a mile a minute and she held Kenshin's hand tighter. Kenshin could feel she was nervous and thought that now was the right time to act.

"Kaoru you don't have to do this if you don't want to?" he said sincerely.

She looked at him, "I know I don't but I have to" she reluctantly let go of his hand and headed to the reception desk "Hi, I'm Kaoru Kamiya and I'm here for an appointment."

Kaoru was busy with the paper on the clipboard while Kenshin sat in an empty beside her. Kaoru hadn't written anything down yet and her hand holding the pen was shaking and Kenshin noticed it.

"Kaoru are you alright? Kaoru?" he said looking at her with concern in his eyes.

'What's holding me back? I've been afraid and nervous for the last week and have reassured myself that I was doing the right thing' she thought 'But what if I'm not? What if this is a big mistake that I'll regret for the rest of my life. I can't do this.'

Kenshin put an arm on her shoulder and gently shook her "Kaoru? Earth to Kaoru?"

Kaoru was snapped out of her thoughts at Kenshin's shake "Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?" he said with concern in his eyes and voice.

Kaoru looked at him with wide eyes "No. No Kenshin. I'm not" she said as she put the clipboard on an empty chair and grabbed his hand "Lets go before I make the biggest mistake of my life."

'She changed her mind' he thought and put a smile on his face 'thank god.'

They then left the clinic with the receptionist and other patients watching them.

Sorry to leave you hanging. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Chapter 4 in two weeks. Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 4: The Reason

If you haven't read Apologies and Explanation. Please read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 4

The Reason

Same Day

Kaoru and Kenshin stopped at a park on the way from the clinic. She hadn't said a word since they left. Kenshin didn't know what she was feeling but he knew how he felt. Relief. He didn't want Kaoru to do what she was about to do. Yes, she was pregnant with a child whose father left to another country with his mistress, but she was pregnant. A child was growing inside her and he was relieved about her decision.

They sat down on an empty bench. Silence.

"I couldn't do it."

Kenshin turned to her and watched as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I just couldn't. A part of me wanted to but in my heart I knew it wasn't right. I have a child growing, developing in me and all I wanted to do was...well what I was about to do."

Kenshin sat, looking at her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I sat there and realized that I have a child. And what mother would I be if I wanted to not have someone so precious in my life. And I knew then that I wanted to have this baby." She then turned to look at Kenshin, tears streaming down her face, "You must think I'm horrible."

Kenshin shook his head, "No. I could never think that."

He held her and comforted her and then whispered to her, "You're not alone."


	6. Chapter 5: First Appointment

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 5

First Appointment

November 1, 2005

Kaoru sat anxiously in the waiting room of the clean office. Flipping through the pages of a_ Lady's Home Journal _magazine, she swung one leg over the other. She looked up to see Kenshin grading math tests from yesterday. Kaoru smiled. He had been so wonderful through everything the last several weeks and remembered his words in the park that day.

'You're not alone' he said.

'I don't feel alone, Kenshin. Not any more.'

Kaoru looked back down at her magazine as Kenshin finished the last of his papers.

15 Minutes Later

"Kaoru Kamiya."

Kaoru stood up along with Kenshin and walked over to the pretty nurse.

"Follow me."

The two followed her and went to a room. Kaoru sat on the comfy exam chair and Kenshin sat and a vacant sitting chair and put his briefcase next to him.

"The doctor will be right with you."

She then left the room. Kaoru observed everything in it. The white walls, the sonogram, and the pictures of pregnant women and developing babies.

"Nervous."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and shook her head.

Kenshin smiled, "That's good. No reason to be nervous."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who's pregnant."

They both laughed.

"So is this doctor good?"

"The doctor that took my annual said she was the best."

The door opened and the doctor walked in. She was pretty. Her waist long hair was black, her eyes were dark, and her lips red. Kaoru looked down and saw a diamond ring on her left ring finger showing that she was probably engaged.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Takani and you must be Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled, "Yes."

The girl turned to see Kenshin and looked at Kaoru, "Husband?"

"Friend."

Takani smiled not wanting to push anything. She sat at her rolling chair and looked at Kaoru's file. "Your annual seems good. No hemophilia, no down syndrome. Clean bill of health."

"That's good news."

"Yes. Now when was exact conception?"

Kaoru blushed at this but answered, "Umm...I believe it was September 23."

"That means your about six weeks."

"Yes I didn't find out till two weeks ago."

"Okay. Then judging by conception and the annual. You're going to be due May 15th it appears."

Kenshin then spoke, "How long does it take to have a baby?"

Takani looked at him, "Mostly about 36-40 weeks. Although sometimes women can be early."

Kenshin nodded, "I see." 'This is going to be a long 34 weeks.'

Takani stood up and looked at Kaoru, "Ready for your sonogram?"

"Um, yeah."

"Okay, all you have to do is lie down and lift your shirt up. I'll put some jelly on your abdomen and we'll see your baby."

"Alright."

Kaoru lay down and lifted her shirt up to reveal her still flat belly. Kenshin had moved over to her side and held her hand. They looked at each other and smiled. Takani rubbed the jelly on Kaoru's stomach and turned the sonogram on. She put the medal camera on the jellied belly and moved it around. A picture appeared on the screen.

"That's what's inside of me?" Kaoru said.

Takani answered, "Yes. We just need have to go around and find where the baby is and you'll hear the heartbeat."

"Look Kaoru, there's the baby" Kenshin exclaimed pointing to the screen.

Suddenly a fast moving beat ran rapid.

"And there's the heartbeat."

"He's got a good heart that he does."

"Or she" Kaoru said smiling.

"It's a bit early to find the gender but eventually we'll find out if you'd like. Now there's the head and the little body."

Kenshin looked at the screen, "Tiny."

"Well, it's developing. Right now we call the baby an embryo. We call the infant a fetus from the 9th week on."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru to see she was smiling and saw a slight tear roll down her cheek. He smiled and wiped it away with his thumb.

Sadly, I was unable to get chapter 6 up, writer's block a conversation in it. Hopefully, I'll get it up by this week.

Next update will be _My True Love?_, due out next week.

Again, I am so so so so so so so so so sorry about this long update. I'll do better this time.

Thank you for all your support and continuing to review. Thank you and please review.


	7. Chapter 6: JelloO Mold

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 6

Jell-O Mold: New Neighbors

November 10, 1995

Kaoru was sitting on her chair doing the financial work for her boss. She and her boss made an agreement to work from home during her maternity leave and after the baby was born. Kaoru's boss was very nice and understanding so it was easy to make the arrangement.

Kaoru wasn't happy to learn she had to gain 25 to 35 pounds, but if it was good for the baby she'd do it. Her cravings had consisted of strange tastes. She was dying for a ham and pickled sandwich with ice cream on top of it which made her want to barf. Suddenly Kaoru held her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom where she threw up and flushed the toilet. Kaoru was so sick of barfing and the darn morning sickness. She was developing pregnancy hormones and hot flashes that were driving her crazy. Pregnancy wasn't easy, for her anyway.

Afternoon

"So Kenshin, do you know who these new neighbors are?"

Kenshin held a green jell-o mold in his hand, "One of them is my close friend Sanosuke Sagara. We've known each other since high school."

"What does he do?"

"He just opened his own contracting business here in Tokyo. He has a few clients right now so he'll be making good money."

They had reached the top of the stairs that was just above their apartment.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Fiancée. I haven't met her yet though. She's a doctor. Has a practice here, that's the reason why he opened business here. To be closer to her."

"Sounds like she got a great guy."

"Yeah, if you think Sano's a great guy."

Kaoru didn't understand what he meant but saw his smile and she smiled too. They rang the doorbell and quickly it opened to reveal a man. He was young in his early 20s. He had spiky brown hair and a red headband around his forehead and brown eyes. Kaoru thought he was quite handsome.

"Hey there Kenshin" the two shook hands "good to see you."

"You too Sano" Kenshin turned to Kaoru "This is my good friend, Kaoru Kamiya. Kaoru this is my good friend, Sanosuke Sagara."

"It is very nice to meet you Sanosuke" Kaoru said holding out her hand and giving him a smile.

Sano smiled and took her hand and shook it "Nice to meet you missy. Call me Sano."

'Missy?' Kaoru thought and then replied "Okay."

"Come on in."

So they both went into the apartment.

Once they had settled down in their seats. They began to talk.

"So, Kenshin. Have you heard from Tomoe?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin puzzled.

"Yes, she's engaged to be married to Akira Kyiosata."

"That's nice. If you stayed with her it would have been you instead of him."

Kaoru spoke up, "Who is Tomoe?"

"Tomoe is…"

"Tomoe was this girl Kenshin dated back in high school" Sano said interrupting Kenshin "he was so in love with her. He'd always get tongue tied whenever she was around. He was like a love sick puppy."

"Oro" Kenshin said with his head down and a hand on his forehead.

"So, missy. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an accountant for this big company. I'm going to be working from home in about two months."

"Why not now?"

"Maternity leave doesn't start till then."

Sano wide eyed but then smirked at Kenshin, "Kenshin you dog. You're going to be a dad."

"Oro?"

Kaoru blushed, "Kenshin's not the father. It's my ex."

Sano then turned red from embarrassment, "Oh sorry. But congratulations."

Kaoru smiled and replied with a thank you.

Then they heard the door open.

"That's Megumi."

They all got out of the kitchen and headed to the living room where Kenshin and Kaoru were surprised.

Kaoru was the first to speak, "Dr. Takani?"

Megumi stood there surprised, "Miss Kamiya. Mr. Himura. This is a surprise."

Sano then spoke, "You guys know each other?"

"Miss Kamiya is my patient."

"Oh. Well, Kenshin is my very good friend from high school and Kaoru is his friend."

Kenshin then replied, "We are also your new neighbors."

Megumi replied with a smile, "Well, this is very grand. Now I'll be able to inform Kaoru of appointments and with her baby."

'This will be interesting' Kaoru thought with a smile.

Sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Also I have an important message about my story One Night. All details are in my profile, so be sure to read that. It's very important.


	8. Chapter 7: Tears of Pain

Author's note: Hey everyone. I'm sorry about another long delay but since I last updated, things have happened. There were two deaths in my immediate family, so I decided to take a break for a while. But now that time has passed and school is out, I'm planning to do a lot of writing over the summer till school starts back up, which will shorten my updates. I hope you can all forgive me for the long delay and enjoy these two fabulous chapters.

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 7

Tears of Pain

The Call to Hugo

November 13, 1995

Kaoru and Kenshin pushed their cart around the aisles looking at the sales for cranberry sauce.

"Kenshin, grab the generic brand. It's usually good."

"Alright" he said as he walked to the shelf and grabbed the can and placed it in the cart "it was nice of your parents to invite me and my parents for thanksgiving dinner."

Kaoru smiled, "My mom thought it would be nice since you've helped me out and all."

Kenshin looked at her confused, "I thought you were going to tell your parents about the baby at thanksgiving?"

Kaoru froze for a second when she grabbed a can of pumpkin mix and turned as she placed it in, "I am. I was referring to you letting me stay with you after you know."

Kenshin blushed abit "Oh, right" he put his hand in a fist and coughed into it "So you're definitely going to tell them next Thursday."

"Yes. I'll be three months along and Thanksgiving seems like the right time to tell them."

"Good. What else do we need?"

"Pickles and vanilla ice cream."

Kenshin raised his eyebrow, "Pickles and vanilla ice cream?"

"Yeah, I've had a craving for them for the last few days" Kenshin continued to stare at her and she smiled "Oh come on, it's not like I'm eating something gross."

She walked down the aisle and Kenshin continued to stare, 'Gross?'

Kenshin and Kaoru had finished putting the groceries away and were sitting down at the table. Kenshin was drinking his tea as he watched Kaoru gobble down on the pickles and ice cream she'd bought. For a few weeks, Kenshin had been wondering if Kaoru would ever tell Hugo about their baby. He knew Kaoru was still angry with Hugo, but he knew she just would not tell him. It was Hugo's child too, after all. He decided to bring it up delicately.

"I got an invite for Sano and Megumi's wedding."

"When are they getting married?"

"December fifth. You're invited too."

"Awesome. I'll have to wear black though."

"You'll still look thin Kaoru."

"I guess your right" she continued to eat her meal and Kenshin thought of how to bring up the subject of Hugo.

He sipped his tea and said, "I was thinking about everybody dancing at the wedding and I remember how good a dancer Hugo was."

Kaoru froze at the sound of his name and looked down at her bowl and continued eating.

"He use to be great at waltzes. I remember how he danced at the college ball we had, you remember?" Kaoru stayed silent, "He really proved himself as the waltz man that night. The twirls, the dips, the timing. Yep, Hugo was a shining star that night."

Kaoru looked up with a jolt and angrily said, "Kenshin, stop beating around the bush and just tell me the truth."

Kenshin put his tea down, "What?"

"Don't play confused with me. You think I should call Hugo. Well, here's your answer. No! No! And No!" she then went back to eating.

Kenshin leaned over the table abit, "Kaoru, I know what he did was wrong and unforgivable, but that shouldn't stop you from telling him. He's the father of your child."

"He's nothing, but a lying, cheating, man whore!"

"But he's still the father and he has a right to know."

Kaoru put her spoon down and the melted vanilla ice cream covered it, "I known you're right but he still lied to me, treated me unfairly, went behind my back, and cheated…on me! And the worst is that it was Megan. Megan, my best friend."

Kenshin held her hand in his, "I know that it was terrible and they don't deserve your forgiveness or your time but Hugo needs to know about the baby. Don't let your anger and hatred for him keep Hugo from being your baby's father."

Kenshin stared at her as she pondered it over. Kaoru removed her hand from her chin and spoke, "You're right. I have to tell him. It's morning there now and I'll call him right now. I still got his number for where he's staying" Kaoru got up and went to her address book and took out the piece of crumpled paper.

Kenshin smiled at her as he put the dishes in the sink, "You're doing the right thing Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled at him, "I know."

"I'll be in the living room, okay."

"Alright" he started to walk away when Kaoru said, "Kenshin?" he turned his head and she smiled "Thanks."

Kenshin smiled at her and disappeared behind the wall.

Kaoru looked at the 11-digit number and picked up the phone and dialed.

'It's now or never.'

The phone rang for a few seconds before being picked up.

"Hello?"

Kaoru didn't speak, just listening to his voice made her angry.

"Hello?"

Kaoru coughed a bit and answered, "Yes, hello. Hugo."

"Who is this?"

"It's Kaoru Kamiya."

"Kaoru Kamiya. This is a surprise."

"I know, for me too." Kaoru was at a loss for words but somehow found strength, "How are you?"

"I'm great. Being back home in America is good, not that Japan was bad."

"That's good. How's your family?"

"They're great" there was a small pause "my mom misses you."

Kaoru was a bit surprised yet flattered, "Oh, how is she?"

"She's great as usual."

"Well, tell her I said hi."

"I will."

There was a small pause and Kaoru took a deep breath, it was now or never, "Listen, Hugo. Um, there's something I have to tell you."

"Okay?"

"It's very serious so you really got to listen."

"I'm listening, I'm listening," he said worriedly.

"Okay, don't interrupt me."

"I won't, I won't"

"Okay, here it is. After you left I was really down and depressed…"

"I know I hurt you Kaoru…"

"Let me finish please" he was silent and let her continue "I was real upset after what you…and Megan did to me that it made me sick and I stopped being sick but it still happened every morning. I'd rather tell you in person then over the phone but I can't because you live far away and…"

"What are you trying to say Kaoru?" he said confused.

Kaoru took a deep breath, "I'm saying that I'm pregnant and the baby's yours."

There was a pause and neither one spoke.

"Hugo? Say something?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Kaoru was bewildered, "What?"

Hugo continued angrily, "What do you want me to say? That's great Kaoru I'm thrilled! I want to be with you now that you're pregnant!"

Kaoru was astounded, "Would you stop yelling! It's your child too! We're having a baby and you could at least be happy!"

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"What?"

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"How can you even say that!" she shouted as tears came down her cheeks.

His tone matched hers, "Are you positive? For all I know you probably had a one night stand, got pregnant, and are trying to pass it off as mine!"

"I can't believe this. I can't believe this! I called to tell you about the baby and now your saying it's not yours! Well, fine! Be that way! I can raise this baby myself with no help from you!"

"Fine by me! Megan and I are getting married and are going have kids that are actually mine!"

Kaoru froze for a minute as tears streaked down her face, "Go ahead! Marry that whore! You two will be the perfect whore couple!"

"Great! Goodbye slut!"

"Goodbye man whore!" she slammed the phone on the receiver and tore the paper with Hugo's number into pieces and threw it on the floor. When she turned to her side, she saw Kenshin.

Kenshin had heard the shouting Kaoru was doing and went to see her. He witnessed her slam the phone and then tore a paper to shreds. Kaoru looked up to him and he became heartbroken. Kenshin saw the tears streaming down her face, staining her cheeks. Her blue eyes were hidden by the red, puffiness below the eye.

"Kaoru?" he moved to embrace her but she quickly dodged him and ran to her room, slamming the door shut. Kenshin looked back and heard the muffled cries from her room and gently whispered, "Kaoru, I'm sorry."


	9. Chapter 8: Warm Embrace

Chapter 8

Warm Embrace

Kenshin's Comfort

Same Day; Nighttime

Kaoru continually cried in her bed. She just couldn't take it. Hugo didn't believe her at all and worst, thought she was a slut and that their baby wasn't his. She wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Kenshin who tried to comfort her when it first happened two hours ago. Exhausted and drained from her tears she finally fell asleep.

"I don't know what to do Sano? She won't talk to me" Kenshin said on the phone.

"I think it's terrible that missy is upset about it. I wouldn't do that to a girl."

"So, what do I do?"

"Just be there for her. She needs someone right now to comfort."

"I've been trying to do that for the last two hours but she won't let me."

"She's upset, wait till she calms down."

"Your right I should do that."

"Of course I am."

"Sano this isn't the time."

"You're right. I apologize."

"I better go check on her. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay man. Bye."

"Bye" and with that Kenshin hung up the phone.

He walked over to Kaoru's door. He hadn't heard her in a while and looked at the door with worry. He knocked on the door twice but there was no answer, he knocked again and still no answer. He opened the door slowly and saw Kaoru sleeping soundly. Kenshin walked closer and knelt down beside her. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. Kenshin got out his hanky and wiped the wet spots gently away. She didn't stir. He wanted to comfort her badly, but decided to let her sleep. She'd had a rough day and looked quite peaceful. He sat in a nearby chair and watched her until his eyes finally closed.

Kaoru awoke and stretched in her bed. The early morning light was seeping through the window. She turned to the clock on her nightstand that read '4:24 AM'.

'It's still early she thought.'

She sat up stretching a bit more and looked to see Kenshin slumped in a chair near the corner. Kaoru observed him more. He was wearing blue jeans and white Nike sneakers and the top two buttons of his shirt had been open to show off his chest a bit. His flaming red hair was still in a low ponytail and his violet eyes were still closed. Kaoru looked more closely as the morning light shown on his face, giving him a certain glow.

'He looks quite handsome' she thought then shook her head 'what am I thinking.'

Kenshin suddenly awoke to see Kaoru awake. He observed her a bit closely and blushed. Her long, dark, raven hair was ruffled but had loosened from it binding letting it flow down her back. Her knee length pleated skirt had risen to her mid thighs and her long sleeved shirt was ruffled and had slightly fallen to reveal her creamy white shoulder. Kenshin wondered what it would feel like to kiss her bare shoulder.

He quickly shook his head, 'Why am I thinking like this?'

They both looked at each other and Kenshin approached her and sat on her bed next to her. Kaoru only went into his embrace with her teas soaking into his shirt. Kenshin held her tightly and patted her back lightly.

"It's going to be okay Kaoru. Hugo doesn't deserve to be in your presence or your baby's."

"What he said just hurt me. How could he do that?"

Kenshin was silent for a moment, "I don't know. I can't answer for him, but I'll always be here for you no matter what happens. You know that right?" he said as he hugged her.

Kaoru stopped sniffling and hugged him back. Kenshin smiled feeling that her answer was yes.

I hope you all enjoyed these two chapters. Again, I'm sorry about the long wait but I had two deaths in my immediate family and took a short break.

One True Love and Sadie Hawkins Pt2 will be out by this week.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Important Author's Note from Fan4000

Dear readers,

From July 2 to July 12 or 14, I will be away on vacation.

After my vacation is over, I will update all stories not on hold.

For those who are fans of my story, 'One Night', that will finally be updated in late August/early September.

Have a nice day and see ya in two weeks.

Sincerely,

Fan4000


End file.
